


I Want It That Way

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Clint gets drunk, really drunk, and decides to tell you how he feels through song.





	I Want It That Way

 “Clint, you should probably stop drinking,” you giggled, squeezing your best friends arm.

“I’m fine,” Clint mumbled, a lopsided grin on his face. He downed the rest of the liquor in the glass and slammed it down on the table. He wobbled slightly, almost falling off the couch, before righting himself by grabbing the arm and holding on tight. “See, totally fine.”

“She’s right, Barton,” Steve added. “You’re getting a little crazy. I told you, that Asgardian Ale is strong stuff.”

“Doesn’t bother you and Bucky,” Clint slurred.

“Rogers and I are super soldiers, Barton, you idiot,” Bucky chuckled. “Our metabolism burns a hundred times hotter than yours. We can’t get drunk. Not even on this shit.” Bucky filled a shot glass with the ale, downing it in one swallow.

“Whatever.” Clint grabbed the bottle and filled another glass, drinking it quickly before you could snatch it out of his hand. He leaned closer to you, smiling. “You’re so pretty, Y/N.”

“And you are so drunk,” you grinned, patting him on the cheek.

Clint dropped his head, his chin hitting his chest. “No, no, no,” he groaned. “You don’t get it.”

“What do you mean, I don’t get it?” you asked. You were utterly and completely confused. You and Clint had always been good friends, always been a little bit flirty with each other, more so when he was drinking. His filter seemed to turn off the second alcohol hit his tongue. You’d grown accustomed to it over the years, shrugging it off as if it was nothing. You figured he was just being flirty, as usual.

“Why don’t you like me, Y/N?” he mumbled. He didn’t wait for you to answer, just pushed himself to his feet and stumbled across the room to the stereo in the corner.

“Could he be anymore obvious?” Natasha muttered.

Her question drew your attention away from Clint to her. “What are you talking about?” you snapped.

“How can you not see it?” She seemed surprised.

“See what?” you said.

“How crazy he is for you,” Bucky added. “It’s not like he’s secretive about it, Y/N. Especially when he’s drunk.”

“You’re joking, right? We’re just friends, that’s it.” It had taken you a long time to come to terms with that, too long. You’d been half in love with Barton since you’d joined the Avengers, hell, even before that, when you’d been nothing more than another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent fighting to make the world a better place. But you’d had to push your feelings aside, forget they existed, because Clint didn’t feel that way about you. He couldn’t, he would have said something.

Before you could open your mouth to argue or protest or _something_ , a squeal from the speakers in the corner got your attention. You turned to see Clint in the corner, a microphone that was connected to the stereo was in his hand, a familiar melody playing in the background.

“Oh shit,” Natasha mumbled.

You couldn’t move, you couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t believe what was happening.

Clint raised the mic to his lips and winked at you. “This one’s for you, Y/N,” he grinned, pointing your direction. He raised the volume on the stereo, put the mic to his lips, and let go.

_Yeah-eh-heah_   
_You are, my fire_   
_The one, desire_   
_Believe, when I say_ _  
I want it that way_

_But we, are two worlds apart_   
_Can’t reach to your heart_   
_When you say_ _  
That I want it that way_

“What is this crap?” Bucky grimaced. “This isn’t music.”

“Bucky, shut up,” Natasha hissed.

_Tell me why_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache_   
_Tell me why_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a mistake_   
_I never wanna hear you say_ _  
I want it that way_

_Am I your fire?_   
_Your one desire_   
_Yes, I know it’s too late_ _  
But I want it that way_

_Tell me why_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache_   
_Tell me why_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a mistake_   
_I never wanna hear you say_ _  
I want it that way_

“Should we stop him?” Steve whispered.

“I-I don’t know,” you stammered. “He seems so...sincere.”

Clint was definitely singing his heart out, belting out the song at the top of his lungs, his eyes on you and only you. You were mesmerized, unable to look away.

_Now I can see that we’ve fallen apart_   
_From the way that it used to be, yeah_   
_No matter the distance, I want you to know_ _  
That deep down inside of me_

_You are...my fire_   
_The one...desire_ _  
_ You are, you are, you are…

_Don’t wanna hear you say:_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a mistake_   
_I never wanna hear you say_ _  
I want it that way_

“I need to stop him,” you blurted, shooting out of your seat and across the room. You tried to grab the mic in Clint’s hand, but he wasn’t giving it up. Instead, he wrapped an arm around your waist as the music crescendoed and you blushed, his lips pressed to your cheek.

“Clint, stop,” you begged, desperately trying not to giggle. “Please, just stop.”

“Not until you agree to go out with me,” he shrugged.

_Tell me why_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache_   
_Tell me why_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a mistake_   
_I never wanna hear you say_ _  
I want it that way_

“Clint!” you laughed, one hand on the mic, trying to yank it out of his hand.

_Tell me why_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache_   
_Tell me why_   
_Ain’t nothin’ but a mistake_   
_I never wanna hear you say_ _  
I want it that way_

“Okay, okay,” you sighed. “I’ll go out with you.”

_Cause I want it that way_

The music faded away as Clint’s lips met yours, the kiss leaving you breathless.

“Finally!” Bucky shouted, the others joining in with hoots and hollers. “Thank God.”

You shot a dirty look in Bucky’s direction. “Thank God it’s the end of the song or thank God I agreed to go out with him?” you asked.

“Both,” Natasha and Bucky said together, drawing more laughter from the group.

“Thank God is right,” Clint laughed, kissing you again. “I wasn’t sure that would work.”

“You jerk,” you gasped. “You’re not drunk at all. I can’t believe you did that sober.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” he mumbled. “It worked, right?”

“Yeah it did,” you giggled, throwing your arms around his neck. “And for the record, I want it that way.”

Clint groaned, but that didn’t stop him from kissing you again.

“Me, too,” he whispered against your lips.


End file.
